


Not a Walk

by Megchad22



Series: Accidental Time Travel [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asexual Character, Asexual Isaac, Bisexual Scott McCall, Blood binding, F/M, M/M, More tags later, Multi, Scott McCall has boundaries, Sex Positive Isaac, Sex repulsed Scott, Slightly Feral Pack, The Nemeton - Freeform, and they are respected, but only mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because time travel changes things doesn't really make life easier.  Or how the McCall Pack adjusted to being in the past...and how the past adjusted to the McCall pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> So to my great surprise an actual plot is beginning to appear here. These events will take place in and around the 5+1 that came just before. I will try to let you know what chapter occur when.

Stiles anger hadn’t abated by the time the pack reached the Nemeton. The whole pack. Claudia, John, and Melissa had found them on the way. Even as they descended into their den, no longer just a root cellar but so much more, Stiles was visibly fuming. 

_That was one of the most surprising things about this time, the way that the Nemeton had somehow wormed its way into their lives. The very first night Allison, Stiles, and Scott had dreamed. The Nemeton had given them a way to reawaken it, but safely. Without drawing ever supernatural creature on the continent to them._

_It turns out that it did not need the Five Knot ritual sacrifices of the last time. In fact, that was one of the worst possible ways to gather energy for the tree; corrupting it. Instead their entire pack had willing given their blood, binding their entire pack as guardians. In return Nemeton had provided protection and home, a den for them fit to satisfy even Lydia’s taste._

_The fact that this willing blood sacrifice could have been performed at anytime from anywhere in the Preserve served only to damage the trust they all, including Scott, had in Deaton. It would have robbed Julia of all her power, was fairly simple to do, and between Derek’s original pack and Scott’s they had more than enough people to do so. They could deal with him but any information they got from him was independently verified._

In the center of the room three bodies surrounded Scott, petting him gently. The rest of the pack were around the room, providing comfort and support but in this case not touching. Stiles, and to a certain extent Derek, watched the exchange like hawks. 

Thankfully the Spark didn’t need to worry. Though Scott’s three mates petted him and tried to reassure him they weren’t going anywhere none of their hands even slightly strayed toward the places Scott didn’t like being touched. While genitals were a bit of an obvious no go for the True Alpha he also couldn’t stand being touched on the back of his neck or the crook of his elbows. They were sensitive and likely to arouse the boy. Touching him there felt too much like sex. It had taken a number of halting, embarrassing conversations for him to admit it though. 

When he was sure that Scott and his mates were distracted enough, Derek turned to Stiles. “I hate to say this but this might actually be a big improvement.” 

Stiles snorted bitterly. It was true enough. Six months ago Scott’s breakdown would be about having to have sex. Four months before that and he wouldn’t have broken down at all, just done what he thought he ‘had’ to and made himself (and his mates) miserable. As horrible as it was to watch his brother so upset it was a step forward. 

“That doesn’t mean your mother is off the hook, though” Stiles muttered back. “She basically recited one of his worst fears back at him and thought she was _helping_ ” 

Derek sighed. 

“Why though?” Allison piped up from their puppy pile. Scott wasn’t shaking any more. Wasn’t pulling slightly away to curl into himself. He still looked far too self-conscious though. 

“Because while all the books say is intimacy, she thinks mating means sex.” 

“Is she right? Am I going to lose them? Lose the bond?” Scott’s voice was small, afraid. 

“No, she wasn’t.” Derek repeated firmly, had been repeating since a poorly worded comment from Deaton just after the four’s bonding the year before. “All the books say is intimacy is needed. It doesn’t say sexual. It doesn’t even need to be physical. Trust is enough.” 

“How do you know?” Scott’s voice was desperate, was always desperate no matter how many times they had this conversation. Stiles didn’t blame him, not really. Sex was shoved a person’s face so often that it seemed normal. He hadn’t even realized it until Scott started talking about how uncomfortable the topic made him. Nearly everything Scott had learned from day one said he should want to have sex, should want it as often as he could. It seemed like every time someone was able to reassure him three more instances popped up that seemed to contradict it. 

“A deteriorating bond is something you would be able to feel, a pain deep in your bones. It would have affected you already. Within a month of the bond forming if sex were really necessary.” 

Scotts head popped up to look at them, “Really?” he asked. This was actually new information, something neither Stiles nor Derek had thought to tell Scott before. 

“Really” Stiles confirmed. 

Scott breathed a sigh of relief and the entire pack settled down to sleep. There was no way they were returning to the Hale house tonight. 


End file.
